


It Was An Accident

by motherofmercury



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020, Fluff, Getting Together, Gorgeous New Healer, Healer Albus Severus Potter, Hopeless Gay Scorpius, Laughing Curse, M/M, Medical Examination, Not Quite Accidental Injuries, Scorpius Malfoy-centric, Smut, blowjob, broken arm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motherofmercury/pseuds/motherofmercury
Summary: Scorpius lands himself in St. Mungo’s when he falls down the stairs of Malfoy Manor and is greeted by the glorious sight of the gorgeous new Healer.  It’s hardly his fault if he ‘accidentally’ ends up back in the new Healer’s hands.  How could a hopeless gay resist such a treat?
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 21
Kudos: 95
Collections: Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020





	It Was An Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #8 by xbluemist: Medical examination kink. There's this hot new healer (or doctor, if Muggle AU), and if Scorpius lands himself at his hands a little too often for it to seem purely accidental, well, a gay boy just couldn't resist such a treat, now could he?
> 
> Author's Note: Endless thanks and love to my best friend and beta (you know who you are <3) and a huge thanks to the mods for organising the fest! I can’t wait to read all the submissions.

**The Day Of**

Scorpius was not at all sure if he could remember how he’d ended up pressed into the wall of the gorgeous Healer’s flat, high as he was on the ecstasy of the moment. All he knew was that he had waited so long for this moment that the heat of the other man’s lips searing on his neck drove him absolutely wild.

**The Week Before**

He sat fidgeting on the hospital bed in St. Mungo’s. He was incredibly embarrassed as he sat there, waiting for the promised Healer. Scorpius had fallen down the stairs at Malfoy Manor and broken his arm, and his wand. His father was also in France for the week, so without a wand, Scorpius had been forced to get to himself to St. Mungo’s to have his arm fixed. 

He’d been sitting in the accidents ward for almost an hour, but he knew a broken arm wasn’t exactly high priority, so he gritted his teeth and waited. It only irked him a tiny bit that just about any passing Witch or Wizard could heal his arm with a single spell. Heck, if he could just borrow someone’s wand, he could heal his arm himself! 

Perhaps he was a little more irked than he’d like to let on.

Another half hour later and Scorpius was just about ready to stand up and walk away, broken arm or not. Hospitals were excruciatingly boring, and he had spent far too many hours of his life waiting around in them. It was only the sight of the most beautiful man he had ever seen walking towards him that kept him in place on the bed. 

The man seemed maybe just a little shorter than Scorpius, but the broadness of his shoulders quite made up for his lack of height. His skin was a little tanned, and a lot freckled, with the curliest, messiest mop of raven black hair on his head that Scorpius had ever seen. He had to slam his gaping jaw closed and clench every muscle that didn’t cry out in pain to keep his jaw where it should be and his saliva inside his mouth. Bright green eyes pierced directly into his soul, offset by the equally green Healer robes he wore. The sickly colour of the robes was not a colour Scorpius had ever thought would look good on anyone, but those robes on that Adonis of a man (they tugged deliciously across his broad shoulders) looked almost perfect. Scorpius knew they would look even more perfect on the floor.

His jaw was working overtime to keep itself closed as the Healer pulled up a chair alongside Scorpius’ bed. 

“So,” he began, voice lilting with suppressed amusement. “I’m Healer Potter, and you have… a broken arm?”

Scorpius had never believed it possible for eyes to twinkle, despite what everyone had always told him about Dumbledore, but at that moment Scorpius would swear ever after that the Healer’s stunning green eyes had genuinely _twinkled._

“I’m guessing there were very particular circumstances that led to you coming here for a broken arm, so why don’t you tell me while I run a quick diagnostic charm.”

Scorpius shivered as the coolness of the shimmering magic washed over him, the Healer making complicated movements with his wand. “I uh, umm-” Scorpius spluttered.

“Take your time,” the gorgeous Healer Potter murmured.

Scorpius felt the blood flush his entire body, from his forehead all the way down to his toes. Merlin, he just needed to get some normal words out, surely he was still capable of that.

“I uh,” Scorpius tried again, “I broke my arm and my wand. Um. Falling down the stairs.” He could practically feel the Healer’s chuckle well up through his magic as it washed over him.

“Alright, a broken arm is easily enough fixed, and then you can be on your way. I recommend buying a new wand.” He flipped his own wand and Scorpius grunted at the sudden pain as his arm violently knitted itself back together.

The pain was short lived, however, and in a few seconds Scorpius could wiggle his fingers comfortably again. He grinned at the Healer. “Thank you, Healer Potter.”

Healer Potter flushed (something Scorpius had been sure a man like this would never do) and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “It’s no problem. And please, call me Albus.” Under his breath he muttered, “Potter makes me sound like my father.”

Scorpius felt his own cheeks flood with heat once again as he stood up awkwardly. “Thanks, Albus.”

“Oh!” Albus breathed in sharply. “You’re welcome.”

**Three Days Before**

He honestly hadn’t meant to touch the artifact while he was clearing out the attic with his father. His hand had just sort of slipped off the cover and brushed it, leaving him giggling hysterically and completely unable to make himself stop. His father wouldn’t stop telling him just how lucky he was that it had been such a harmless curse, but Scorpius had already known what each artifact in their attic would do to him if he touched it; not that he’d planned this or anything.

So what if it hadn’t entirely been an accident that he touched it? He was desperate to see Healer Albus Potter again, despite the way his lungs were squeezing out the very little air he was managing to get in. The man was practically a god. How could a gay boy resist?

Scorpius knew it was unlikely he’d get the same Healer, but he had prayed to every and any god that might happen to listen, so he was hopeful. 

A Healer appeared much faster than when he’d broken his arm; clearly curses required more immediate care. It also didn’t help that Scorpius was beginning to wheeze between the laughter that forced its way up his scratching throat. Scorpius couldn’t see through the tears streaming from his eyes as he laughed, but he could make out the messy raven hair that bobbed in front of him.

“Mr. Malfoy, I see you’re back.” Healer Potter said.

Scorpius just laughed. It wasn’t like he could really do anything else.

“Alright,” the stunning Healer – Albus – said, perusing the clipboard next to Scorpius’ bed. “Some kind of laughing curse? Let’s see…”

Scorpius shivered once again as the magic shimmered across his skin, tingling gooseflesh pimpling along his arms. He knew he looked like a maniac just then and he dearly wished Albus would get on with it and stop the curse. He knew it was an easy fix for a talented Healer. Officially, this was an accident, but Scorpius had done his research. For a project, obviously, not so he could land himself back in the hands of Healer Albus Potter.

Albus cast a few more spells and Scorpius heaved in a huge gulp of air as the pressure was released from his lungs in a swirl of shivering magic. Easy, just like he’d said.

“There you are, Mr. Malfoy. Um…”

“It’s Scorpius, please,” he breathed out.

“Scorpius,” the Healer said, running a hand through his already messy hair, looking suddenly nervous. “You- you aren’t injuring yourself on purpose, are you? I’d hate that.”

Scorpius felt the heat rising in his cheeks, giving him away. “Of course not,” he still mumbled.

Albus shook his head and gave Scorpius a lopsided grin. “You could just ask for my number, you know.”

“Oh!” Scorpius squeaked, caught off guard at the idea that it could’ve been that easy. “Oh. Um. Could I get your number?”

Albus smiled at him and pulled a card out of an inside pocket in his Healer robes. “Sure,” he rubbed the back of his neck nervously as Scorpius took the card. “Call me?”

“Yeah- ‘course.” Scorpius sat stunned as Albus gave him another grin and walked away down the ward. Scorpius made no effort to hide his appreciative noise at the sight of that arse.

**The Day Of**

He called Albus two days later and the other man had agreed to meet Scorpius for lunch the next day. He was now pressed up against the wall of Albus’ flat and any contemplation of how their lunch had gone had flown from his mind. His hands were in Albus’ messy dark hair, tugging just enough for the gorgeous man to let out a breathy groan against the skin of Scorpius’ neck. He shivered at the light touch of the warm air.

Scorpius let out his own groan as Albus dug his teeth into his collarbone hard enough to bruise. The idea that Albus was marking Scorpius as his territory turned Scorpius on more than he’d ever admit. Albus continued kissing down Scorpius’ torso – he wasn’t sure when he’d lost his shirt, but he’d certainly lost it at some point – leaving little patches of heat turned suddenly cold, and making Scorpius break out in gooseflesh. It was an uncanny ability.

All rational thought flew from Scorpius’ mind as his cock was engulfed in the damp heat of Albus’ mouth. His hands were still in the other man’s hair and he gently encouraged Albus’ head further along his cock. Albus eagerly complied and Scorpius could tell this wasn’t the first time he’d done this. He shuddered at the sensation as Albus took the entire shaft right down his throat, lips settling for a moment around the base before Albus pulled back and flicked his tongue against Scorpius’ slit, making him shudder.

Scorpius thought all the injuries in the world would be worth it if he got to keep this glorious man. Thank Merlin he had been incapable of resisting the Adonis before him, he thought, as he was engulfed by the wave of ecstasy.

**Author's Note:**

> This work is part of the Feel Good Scorbus Fest 2020.
> 
> Please leave kudos and comments! :)


End file.
